


Il coraggio di ricominciare.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Tutti nella vita si ritrovano in momenti difficili, l'importante è saper andare avanti.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Il coraggio di ricominciare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio chi leggerà questa storia e spero che la troverete significativa.

Stava sistemando il proprio giardino vedendo Roscoe felice rincorrere qualsiasi cosa. Aveva saputo che la casa accanto alla propria era stata acquistata da una coppia sposata da poco. Era un piccolo quartiere e le voci giravano rapide, troppo rapide, fu proprio la sua vicina pettegola a dire che la coppia che stava arrivando in zona era come lui. OK, cosa significava che era come lui? Era una coppia omossessuale, non avevano mai avuto, apertamente, problemi con lui, lo avevano accettato senza giudicarlo. Anche ora che gli aveva rivolto quelle parole non era per cattiveria, voleva solo che facesse sapere loro che erano ben accetti e che qui nessuno sarebbe stato così retrogato da stare contro di loro. Richiamò Roscoe vedendo una macchina, piuttosto lussuosa, parcheggiare al vialetto accanto, sapeva che sarebbe dovuto comunque andare a salutare i nuovi vicini, non poteva non mostrarsi cortese, così decide di chiudere Roscoe in casa e si avvicina ai due cercando di inquadrarli almeno in parte. Ovviamente sapeva che le apparenze non sempre erano quelle che contavano ma... Mettiamola così, lui aveva sempre inquadrato rapidamente le persone e non poteva dire di essersi sbagliato mai così tanto. L'uomo più alto era moro e muscoloso, aveva un fisico degno di un pugile, il suo sguardo sembrava severo e non troppo intenzionato a dar retta alle chiacchiere dei vicini che erano già sopraggiunti per salutare. Il suo compagno era... Era... Wow, era bellissimo, non aveva una muscolatura particolarmente pronunciata ma era perfetta su di lui. Aveva capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, il suo sorriso, cavolo ragazzi, nemmeno un angelo poteva competere con lui. Si riscuote appena avvicinandosi a lui per primo, non poteva fare diversamente, si sentiva attratto a lui come da una calamita, quando gli fu vicino sente Becky, la cara vicina citata in precedenza, presentarlo al biondo dicendo che anche lui era gay come loro e non vi erano mai stati problemi. Vede il ragazzo voltarsi verso di lui ridacchiando e allungando una mano verso di lui.

"Piacere, mi chiamo Nico, Nico Rosberg." Gli stringe la mano sorridendogli, dal suo sguardo era più che evidente che volesse bene ai suoi vicini ma che, a volte, vorrebbe davvero stessero più zitti.

"Lewis Hamilton, piacere di conoscerti." Lo vede annuire sorridendogli dolcemente, arrossisce notando che non gli aveva ancora lasciato andare la mano e balbetta delle scuse piuttosto imbarazzate notandolo chiarire che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

"Ho visto che c'era un cane accanto a te poco fa, è tuo immagino. Io amo molto gli animali." Sapeva che la cosa sembrava completamente fuori luogo ma quel ragazzo gli piaceva e voleva provare a rompere il ghiaccio.

"Oh, lui, si, si chiama Roscoe, in realtà ne ho due, dentro c'è la sua compagna, Coco." Gli sorride gentilmente, sembrava davvero piacevole quel ragazzo. "Se ti va appena tutto è sistemato posso farteli conoscere?"

Il suo volto si illumina e annuisce "mi piacerebbe, mi piacerebbe davvero molto, grazie."

"NICO."

Sussulta appena sentendosi chiamare accennando un sorriso di scuse voltandosi verso suo marito che si avvicinava a passo deciso, mette le mani in tasca cercando di mantenere freddezza, non gli piaceva davvero che si mostrasse così scontroso con i nuovi vicini quando erano appena arrivati. Lo vede affiancarlo afferrandogli il braccio.

"Pensi che le cose entrino magicamente in casa da sole Nico? O forse dai per scontato che io porterò dentro tutto?" Nota lo sguardo dei vicini e ridacchia poggiandogli un braccio sulle spalle stringendolo a se maggiormente. "Il mio Nico, quando comincia a parlare con qualcuno si dimentica dei suoi doveri vero amore?" Lo vede annuire e lo sospinge verso la macchina. "Chiediamo scusa, ma adesso vorremmo mettere tutto a posto il prima possibile." Accenna un sorriso stringendo la mano frettolosamente a tutti. "Jason, piacere. Domani vorremmo organizzare una festa per conoscere il vicinato, ci farebbe piacere vedervi tutti partecipare." Si allontana ancora prima di ascoltare ogni convenevole o di ascoltare i loro nomi.

Inarca un sopracciglio scuotendo la testa, non gli sembrava affatto una persona dolce, nemmeno troppo simpatica, come aveva fatto quel ragazzo a sposarlo? Si avvicina alla macchina vedendolo parlottare con Nico che sembrava nervoso. "Scusate?" Nota Jason voltarsi con espressione seccata mentre Nico cercava di sorridergli dolcemente. "Posso aiutarvi a portare qualcosa in casa? Insomma se avete bisogno di aiuto..."

"No, grazie" gli da una pacca sulla spalla per poi avviarsi alla macchina per prendere il restante degli scatoloni.

"Grazie Lewis, scusa" gli accarezza un braccio velocemente raggiungendo la macchina prendendo gli scatoloni incrociando gli occhi del marito, sembrava nervoso, sospira preferendo non pensarci.

Dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo rapido con gli altri vicini torna a casa piuttosto confuso, entra in casa andando a dare da mangiare ai suoi cani sedendosi poi sulla poltrona, avendo conosciuto Nico aveva giurato che tra loro ci potesse essere una convivenza tranquilla ma, Jason non gli piaceva, sembrava essere un uomo troppo possessivo. Fa spallucce, non poteva giudicare nessuno dei due dopo solo cinque minuti di conversazione, avrebbe partecipato alla festa e avrebbe cercato di capire un po' meglio chi aveva dinanzi, forse, dopotutto, erano solo stanchi.

Prende le bottiglie di vino che aveva comprato appositamente per questa sera, era usanza del vicinato portare ai nuovi vicini qualcosa per esprimere il loro benvenuto, con lui lo avevano fatto e aveva ricevuto anche qualche regalo per i suoi cani. Saluta questi ultimi andando poi a bussare alla porta vedendo Nico aprirgli la porta con un dolce sorriso facendosi da parte per farlo entrare. "Per voi" sorride porgendole a Nico ma le sente prendere da Jason voltandosi verso di lui.

"Grazie, non vedo l'ora di berle, sei stato gentile." Guarda Nico "coraggio vi aspettiamo, non state alla porta." Si allontana.

Sorride a Lewis indicando con la mano verso la sala prima di vedersi afferrare il polso e lo guarda un po' preoccupato. "Che cosa c'è?" Forza un sorriso.

Gli lascia il polso per poi guardarlo. "No, scusa, solo ho notato hai un brutto livido sul polso, come te lo sei fatto?"

"Questo? Oh no, non è nulla, sono inciampato ieri in uno degli scatoloni, ho battuto contro un mobile, tutto qui."

"Oh, scusa, non volevo impicciarmi." Si gratta la testa leggermente imbarazzato.

Scuote la testa sorridendogli dolcemente. "No, nessun problema, sei davvero un ragazzo gentile Lewis." Si avvia lasciando che lo seguisse raggiungendo il salotto dove gli altri erano già presenti, almeno la maggior parte.

Lo segue poco convinto andando ad unirsi a tutte le persone già presenti, tutta la casa era sistemata, era incredibile pensare che avessero sistemato tutto in così breve tempo. Vedendo Nico, però, si capiva che fosse molto attento e meticoloso, tutto era servito perfettamente su vassoi e lo vedeva sparire regolarmente in cucina, nota il marito, invece, tranquillo a discutere con i vicini, non era difficile da capire chi fosse a mandare avanti le cose, più vedeva quel Jason più gli sembrava solo apparenze. Posa il bicchiere raggiungendo Nico in cucina sorridendogli dopo essersi fatto sentire. "Nico, ti prego, permettimi di aiutarti, mi stanco per te a vederti correre avanti e indietro di continuo."

Sussulta inizialmente non accorgendosi e poi nota che era Lewis e gli sorride dolcemente. "scusa, ma davvero non posso accettare il tuo aiuto, che padrone di casa sarei?" Si avvicina a lui guardando poi in soggiorno. "Non preoccuparti, ci sono abituato, ti prego siediti e goditi la serata, ok?" Va a servire gli ospiti notando lo sguardo del marito ma cercando di ignorarlo sorridendo invece agli ospiti.

La mattina seguente si sveglia andando a preparare una colazione veloce, coccola i suoi cani prima di mettere loro il guinzaglio per andare a passeggio con loro. Chiude a chiave la porta quando si sente salutare e si volta curioso vedendo Nico avvicinarsi a lui. Saluta gentilmente il vicino per poi notare uno strano segno sul collo, sembrava un livido, si riscuote vedendo il ragazzo chinarsi ad accarezzare i due cani, era incredibile come fossero così affettuosi. "Oh, spero proprio tu non sia un ladro" ridacchia "altrimenti posso essere sicuro che questi due piccolini non mi proteggeranno per niente."

Ride sollevando lo sguardo su di lui "oh allora grazie per l'informazione." Si solleva guardandolo un po' in imbarazzo. "Senti, posso venire con voi? Anche io normalmente sono abituato a passeggiare la mattina ma, qui non saprei nemmeno dove andare." Lo guarda sperando di non aver azzardato troppo, tutto sommato nemmeno si conoscevano.

Sorride "si dai, almeno potrò parlare con qualcuno. Roscoe e Coco sono una compagnia meravigliosa ma, un po' silenziosa." Ridacchia vedendo Nico ridere a sua volta e offrirsi di portare uno dei due. Da il guinzaglio di Coco a Nico e insieme si avviano verso il parco. Con meraviglia ,e gioia di Lewis, Nico si era unito a tutte le passeggiate mattutine, erano passati cinque mesi da quando erano arrivati e, alle passeggiate mattutine si erano aggiunte anche tutte le altre dove portava fuori i cani. Jason, aveva detto Nico, non aveva mai voluto che lui trovasse un lavoro, voleva stesse a casa e se ne occupasse. Lewis aveva motivo di pensare che fosse solo estremamente geloso, non aveva tutti i torti a pensare che qualcuno si potesse infatuare di lui, lo aveva sperimentato di persona. Non si era minimamente azzardato a farglielo presente ma si era accorto da un paio di mesi che Nico gli piaceva, aveva avuto la conferma quando, in una giornata particolarmente calda, si era avvicinato per aprire una finestra e aveva notato Nico fare il bagno nella piscina che avevano sul retro. Aveva visto l'uomo salutarlo e uscire dall'acqua, si era concentrato su ogni singola goccia che percorreva il suo corpo e andava a scomparire nel costume. Aveva sentito la bocca secca e un calore pervadere il corpo tanto da non accorgersi nemmeno che Nico si era avvicinato alla finestra per scambiare con lui qualche parola. Aveva notato che aveva uno o due lividi sul corpo, non sembravano mancargli mai, cominciava a sospettare che litigasse col marito più di quanto sembrasse. In apparenza sembrava possessivo ma nulla di esagerato. Avevano scambiato non molte parole prima di vederlo richiamato da Jason e si erano salutati frettolosamente, per sua fortuna doveva dire, aveva ormai un'erezione dolorosa che non vedeva l'ora di soddisfare pur sentendosi in colpa. Stava seduto a coccolare i cani quando aveva sentito urla e rumori dalla casa accanto, la sua era la casa più affiancata a quella dei Rosberg e spesso li sentiva gridare ma davvero questa volta era troppo. Si stava preparando per portare fuori i cani ma decide di correre da loro bussando alla porta vedendo un Nico con le lacrime agli occhi aprire confuso, sembrava avere una guancia arrossata, probabilmente uno schiaffo. "Nico, va tutto bene?"

"Lewis" 'no, non va tutto bene, mi fa male la spalla, mi ha colpito, lo fa sempre, non vuole io stia più con te, non vuole e io non voglio accettare.' "Va tutto bene."

"Nico" stava per poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla quando vede Jason buttarlo di lato e fronteggiarlo.

"Che vuoi? Senti stiamo discutendo perché siamo sposati ok? Sposati" chiarisce bene l'ultima parola. "Vattene per favore, sta lontano da Nico." Sbatte la porta andando a prepararsi per il lavoro chiarendo un paio di punti con Nico prima di uscire.

Resta alla finestra osservando l'uomo uscire troppi minuti dopo, aveva davvero sbagliato ad andare via ma non poteva fare diversamente, lo sapeva, aspetta un po' per essere sicuro e poi si avvicina alla casa di Nico bussando e vedendosi aprire dopo un po' osservando un Nico davvero disperato. "Nico, fammi entrare."

Piange non riuscendo a trattenersi più scuotendo la testa. "Ti prego Lewis, va via, non verrò con te, ho tanto da pulire."

Lo vede cercare di chiudere la porta e la colpisce con una spallata vedendolo sorpreso mentre con forza lo avvolge tra le braccia e preme le labbra contro le sue, passare questi mesi con lui gli aveva fatto apprezzare davvero tanto il biondo, se ne era innamorato ma non aveva mai azzardato a fare alcuna mossa sapendolo sposato. Adesso le cose erano fin troppo chiare, quell'uomo non meritava Nico, e Nico non meritava una vita di merda come questa. Stava per allontanarsi da lui quando sente Nico approfondire quel bacio. Chiude la porta e quasi senza ragionare avanzano fino al divano più vicino. Fanno l'amore, lo accarezza con desiderio, con maggior amore dove vede quei dannati lividi. Ogni bacio, ogni gemito, Lewis è sicuro che non lo dimenticherà per la vita, Lewis ne è sicuro, porterà via Nico da Jason. Quando hanno finito restano a guardarsi negli occhi per un po' aveva fatto attenzione a non lasciare alcun segno sul corpo di lui, non aveva fretta di uscire, sapeva che Jason sarebbe rincasato solo di sera. Lo sapeva perché durante tutto il giorno Nico era con lui e con i cani, lo aveva visto sereno mentre si godeva l'affetto di quei due tesori.

Lo guarda negli occhi poggiando una mano dolcemente sul suo volto accarezzandolo sentendo una lacrima scendergli lungo la guancia, una lacrima asciugata prontamente da Lewis. "Non venivo toccato così da tanti anni, non aveva più nessun gesto d'amore nei miei confronti. Non è sempre stato così però, quando ci siamo sposati mi amava, lo so, non ho mai capito quando sono diventato un oggetto per lui." Si avvicina a Lewis baciandolo con dolcezza sentendosi ricambiare, ormai si era rassegnato a questa vita, ma lui lo aveva scosso, conoscendolo si erano accesi dei nuovi sentimenti in lui. Aveva scoperto quanto fosse bello amare ed essere trattati con amore.

"Nico, vieni via con me, io ti amo." Gli bacia la mano guardandolo poi negli occhi vedendo quel dolce sorriso. "Ti amo."

"Anche io Lewis" vede la meraviglia mista alla felicità sul suo volto. "Anche io ti amo, ma non posso mollare tutto così, non posso scappare alla casa accanto e sperare che tutto si risolva. Non voglio che la gente ti veda, ci veda, per quello che non siamo. Crederebbero solo che tu mi abbia sedotto, ma tu non sei così." Si avvicina a lui baciandolo con amore poggiando la fronte alla sua. "Io, chiederò il divorzio, ho intenzione di non farmi più picchiare, tu mi hai fatto capire che merito di meglio." Guarda l'ora per poi esortarlo ad andare via, doveva assolutamente mettere tutto a posto prima del suo arrivo. Sorride vedendo Lewis cominciare a sistemare scuotendo appena la testa, ovvio, non lo avrebbe certo abbandonato.

Raggiunge la propria casa passando dal retro sobbalzando quando trova Becky ad aspettarlo. "Becky, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Vieni andiamo in casa." Entra con lei vedendola piuttosto silenziosa. "Che succede?"

"Lewis, so che non mi crederai" si guarda intorno abbassando la voce "credo che Jason maltratti Nico." Annuisce convinta "abito dalla parte opposta alla loro casa e lo vedo, vedo quel ragazzo piangere sempre, e poi lo vedi no? Ogni volta che c'è una serata nessuno può scambiare con lui più di qualche parola, sembra davvero troppo geloso." Lo guarda stare in silenzio "ecco lo sapevo, non mi credi, mi crederai una vecchia sciocca che guarda troppi gialli." Si asciuga gli occhi con un fazzolettino.

Scuote la testa avvicinandosi a lei sedendosi sul divano con lei. "No no no, Becky, no, la penso come te, Nico viene maltrattato da Jason. Vedi, dopo quelle urla sono andato a controllare e lui mi ha scacciato dicendo di stare lontano da Nico." La guarda portarsi una mano al petto. "Ho aspettato andasse via prima di precipitarmi da lui, era davvero sconvolto, ha diversi lividi, lo picchia e non solo."

"Oh buon Dio Lewis, non possiamo permettere che questo soggetto resti in questo quartiere, non mi sta nemmeno simpatico. E poi non possiamo permettere che quel dolce ragazzo stia con quel mostro, lo sai che qualche giorno fa è venuto da me e mi ha portato una crostata davvero ottima. Mi ha anche dato la ricetta."

Sorride, certo che lo sapeva, l'aveva preparata qui in casa sua. "Vuole divorziare, farò di tutto per appoggiarlo."

Lo guarda divertita "ovviamente come me, ma credo che tu abbia qualche ragione in più mh?"

"Becky" la guarda tra il divertito e lo sconvolto.

"Oh Lewis, sei qui da anni, sei come se fossi mio figlio, ti conosco, i tuoi occhi sono dolci quando lo guardi, e anche i suoi per te. Non temere, non mancherà l'appoggio di nessuno, se Nico ha bisogno, siamo tutti qua."

Passano mesi da quella chiacchierata, la loro relazione va avanti di nascosto, ok nascosto da tutti eccetto Becky, questa era la grande sera, Nico avrebbe presentato le carte del divorzio. Teneva stretto Nico tra le braccia, erano avvolti solo dal lenzuolo dopo essere stati insieme, si scambiavano dolci baci e dolci sorrisi. "Amore mio, sei sicuro che non vuoi che venga con te?"

Scuote la testa avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo ancora, sapeva che stava tradendo Jason, ma era stato lui a spingerlo tra le braccia di un altro uomo. Amava Lewis, lo amava più di quanto non avesse amato Jason. Si, aveva amato anche lui, lo aveva amato tanto, ma lui aveva ben presto tramutato quel sentimento in qualcosa di orribile, aveva provato ad amarlo ancora e ancora, ma lui non aveva fatto nulla per coltivare quel sentimento. Un sentimento, per quanto forte, muore se non curato. Lewis gli era entrato nel cuore senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse, anche prima di rivelargli il proprio amore era sempre stato pronto a capirlo, ad ascoltarlo, a curarsi di lui. Non si era mai sentito tanto amato come da lui o i suoi cani. Voleva stare con loro, e lo avrebbe fatto, ora pronto per riprendere in mano la propria vita. Bacia ancora una volta Lewis prima di avviarsi a casa dove, una volta entrato, trova Jason seduto sulle scalinate a guardarlo con un macabro sorriso.

"Finito di scopare con lui?" Si alza con tutta calma guardandolo.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando." Si avvia in soggiorno verso il mobiletto dove teneva le carte del divorzio non trovandole voltandosi verso di lui.

Stava bevendo divertito mostrandogli le carte. "Cerchi queste Nico? Vuoi divorziare?" Scuote la testa. "Non pensarci nemmeno."

"Avrò quel divorzio, quando dirò che uomo orribile che sei" si para il volto vedendogli arrivare la bottiglia addosso sentendosi poi afferrare per i capelli. "LASCIAMI JASON, TANTO ORMAI HO DECISO, IO AMO LEWIS E VOGLIO SOLO LUI." Si sente buttare per terra e riempire di calci, si copre come può dai colpi sentendolo poi allontanarsi.

"Ami Lewis eh? Bhe, allora vi ritroverete, all'inferno."

Solleva lo sguardo vedendolo andare in cucina. "Che cosa vuoi fare?" Lo vede tornare da lui con un coltello. "JASON, NO, NO." Non riesce a parare nessuna coltellata sentendo solo la lama fredda affondare in lui più volte prima di essere trascinato e lanciato giù per le scalinate dello sgabuzzino.

"Non preoccuparti, ti seppellisco appena torno, vado ad ammazzare il tuo amore prima." Ride uscendo di casa.

"No, Lewis" sente le lacrime scivolare lungo le guance ma non poteva non fare nulla, cerca di strisciare lungo i gradini per risalire, ovviamente nella foga non aveva chiuso la porta.

Sente bussare alla porta e, quando apre, d'istinto schiva una pugnalata afferrandolo e cercando di disarmarlo, nota la lama sporca di sangue e si sente gelare, Nico, doveva correre da Nico. "COSA GLI HAI FATTO?" Lo sente ridere soddisfatto.

"L'ho ammazzata quella puttana, non ce l'ho io non ce l'hai tu."

Sente la disperazione prevalere sui suoi sentimenti, Nico era morto? Il suo Nico? No, no... "NO NO NO NO NO" si accanisce su di lui con furia cieca disarmandolo sbattendolo contro il muro, stava per colpirlo ancora quando sente delle pattuglie della polizia arrivare e gli agenti entrare dento con Becky.

"Ho sentito baccano, è lui agenti"

"Becky, Nico, Nico" la guarda disperato

"E' MORTO" ride mentre lo ammanettano "E' MORTO."

Vede Becky cominciare a piangere ma si lancia fuori ignorando lo portino via correndo da Nico, lo trova sul pavimento e si avvicina a lui scuotendolo appena. "Amore mio, sono qua, sono qua con te." Nota che respira ancora e chiama un'ambulanza. "Amore, non mi lasciare, è finita, mi hai sentito? E' finita."

Erano passati otto giorni nei quali Nico aveva combattuto tra la vita e la morte, lui era stato sempre presente insieme a Becky accanto a lui ma non erano i soli, tutti avevano imparato ad amare quell'uomo che, in pochi mesi, si era prodigato ad aiutare chiunque ne avesse bisogno. Quando lo vede aprire gli occhi può dichiarare che Jason ha davvero perso. Quando era tornato a casa con lui tutto il vicinato gli aveva preparato una festa che percorreva tutto il quartiere, aveva visto Nico commosso, aveva preso tutte le cose di lui da quella casa maledetta e avevano deciso di comune accordo di vivere da Lewis, i cani, ovviamente, erano più che felici di averlo li perennemente.

Erano passati tre anni, ci aveva messo un po' per superare quello che gli era successo, la casa adesso era nuovamente abitata da una famiglia dolcissima, questo aveva fatto riflettere lui e Lewis sulla possibilità di adottare un bambino. Avevano deciso di adottare una dolce bambina e, una volta arrivati al centro, avevano scoperto che questa bambina aveva un fratellino gemello. Avevano preso entrambi i bambini senza pensarci due volte, una femminuccia e un maschietto, bellissimi. Adesso stava seduto sull'erba guardando Lewis ridere e correre con i bambini che inseguivano i cani, inutile dire che Becky era per loro una vera nonna, li viziava in ogni modo. Si alza vedendo i piccoli correre da lei e si avvicina a Lewis baciandolo con amore sentendosi stringere da lui, stavano per festeggiare il compleanno dei bambini, stavano per compiere tre anni, come gli anni in cui loro stavano assieme. Aveva diverse cicatrici che non sarebbero mai sbiadite, sul corpo, a ricordargli l'accaduto, ma lui non le vedeva con orrore, non le vedeva come una sconfitta, no. Quelle cicatrici erano la dimostrazione che lui aveva lottato per avere la vita che meritava, lontano dagli abusi di un uomo che non lo meritava, tra le braccia dell'uomo che lo amava e gli aveva insegnato, nuovamente, ad amare.


End file.
